Mine
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Etre séparés trop longtemps leur cause grand mal, mais se retrouver, ça fait encore plus mal.


**Hi hi hi! Voici un nouvel OS composé cet après-midi. Je m'exerce toujours sur les points de vue, j'espère que celui-ci sera réussi^^ Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. **

**ATTENTION LEMON!**

**Mis à part ce détail, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture, malgré ce qui va suivre.**

* * *

Tu frissonnes. Tu es là, coincée contre un mur. Tu laisses échapper un autre frisson. Il te baise le cou, il t'empêche de t'envoler. Tu veux lui échapper, mais tu ne peux pas. Ses lèvres sur ton cou se font plus pressantes. Insistantes. Il te fait un long suçon auquel tu réponds par des gémissements de protestation et de plainte. Tu ne veux pas qu'il te marque, mais ce démon ne t'écoute pas. Il veut que tu lui appartiennes. Il enlève ses lèvres de ton cou un instant.

-Tu es mienne, susurre-t-il à tes oreilles, avant d'en lécher le lobe.

Tu gémis, tu ne veux pas te laisser aller comme ça. Ca serait une erreur que de te laisser aller dans les bras de ce démon infernal qui te manipule. Tu as une mission, tu essayes de t'en souvenir. Trouver la tablette, trouver la tablette, embrasser ton démon...non ! Tu veux lui échapper, tu commences à te débattre. Il ne doit pas te faire craquer une nouvelle fois !

-Tu en as envie, Naomi. Tu veux être mienne, te rappelle le démon le plus énervant que tu n'ais jamais rencontré.

Tu te refuses à répondre, tu sais qu'il gagnerait. Il gagnerait son combat à la minute même où tu ouvrirais la bouche pour parler. Tu hais ce démon. Il veut te doubler, te faire croire qu'il veut être ton allié pour ensuite te poignarder dans le dos. Tu sens ses lèvres revenir contre ton cou. Il te tient fermement pour t'empêcher de disparaitre. Il mordille ton cou, et ajoute une pointe d'érotisme en le léchant délicatement, te procurant mille et une sensations nouvelles. Tu en as envie aussi, tu veux céder, mais tu ne dois pas. Tes pensées vont vers la tablette des anges. C'est ta mission, tu ne sers qu'à cela pour le moment. Tu dois repartir de cette crypte avant de plonger dans le mal. Peut être le Mal plongera-t-il en toi en premier ? Tu grimaces devant ton propre sous-entendu. Hors de question que ce démon essaye de te toucher de cette manière !

-Laisse toi faire et arrête de bouger ! te demande-t-il alors que ses doigts caressent doucement tes fines hanches.

-Arrête cela tout de suite, Crowley ! ne peux-tu pas t'empêcher de cracher avec toute la haine que tu peux.

Tu te rends compte de ton erreur. Il vient de t'avoir. Tu as déjà été sienne, tu es sienne, tu seras sienne. C'est ainsi. Il a compris que tu savais que tu avais commis une erreur. Il sourit. Il pose ses lèvres sur le coin de ta bouche. Tu sens son souffle contre toi, mais tu sais où il ira après. Tu gardes obstinément tes lèvres fermées. Tu veux lui faire comprendre que malgré ton erreur, tu ne céderas plus. Il en décide pourtant autrement. Il glisse ses lèvres sur les tiennes. Tu frissonnes, que ses lèvres sont douces ! Tu te surprends à vouloir les goûter. Juste les goûter quelques secondes, ce n'est pas mortel ! Savoir si elles ont le même goût que la dernière fois, te plonger dans tes souvenirs. Non, stop ! Tu arrêtes de penser à cela ! Le traître, il a failli t'avoir. Il voulait te détourner de ton but. Sa bouche cherche la tienne, il veut plus qu'un simple baiser chaste. Il veut plus que te voler un baiser. Et te le fait savoir en caressant ta lèvre supérieure avec sa langue, sa si douce langue taquine.

Contrainte, tu acceptes de le laisser entrer. C'est une douce sensation qui te prend alors. Sa langue cherche la tienne. Au départ tu es réticente. Qu'il investisse ta bouche, oui, mais qu'il veuille que tu viennes à sa rencontre, n...oui. La réponse te vient si naturellement. Tu joues avec lui. Vos langues se mélangent et entament un ballet splendide. Cela faisait si longtemps, penses-tu. Il doit sans doute penser la même chose. Il se colle davantage à toi, tu peux sentir son torse contre ta poitrine. Tu sens son désir contre tes cuisses. Veut-il vraiment aller jusque là ? Tu espères que non, tu dois te dérober de son emprise !

Tu quittes rapidement sa bouche, t'attirant un fort gémissement de mécontentement. Crowley ne veut pas arrêter de passionnant baiser. Qu'importe, toi tu le veux ! Tu prends ta voix la plus assurée possible :

-Lâche-moi tout de suite, ou je te ramènerais de force en Enfer, menaces-tu.

Au lieu d'une voix pleine de haine, Crowley décèle une voix coupée par le désir que tu éprouves. Oui. Tu as bien dit désir. Tu éprouves du désir pour ce démon collé à ton corps. Il t'a eu, il sait que tu le veux.

-Crois-tu que c'est toi qui vas me faire peur ? Je t'en prie Naomi, je sais très bien que tu n'as pas envie de me ramener à la maison, te sourit-il, avant de se serrer encore plus qu'il ne lui est permis contre toi.

Tu lâches un gémissement, tu n'as pas pu le retenir ! Son désir est si fort contre tes cuisses que tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de lui faire entendre ce qu'il voulait. Un gémissement, c'est tout ce dont il a besoin pour t'asservir. Il te connait mieux que personne. Même les anges ne te connaissent pas autant que ton infernal démon. Il sait comment te faire éprouver des émotions humaines, il sait comment te faire gémir de plaisir. Il sait comment faire de toi une femme et non un ange.

-Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec toi, tentes-tu de t'énerver encore une fois, mais tout ce qui sort, c'est une plainte.

Il a compris que tu le désirais aussi. Il glisse une main sur ton visage. Ses doigts font le contour de tes lèvres, caresse tes joues rosies par le début de désir que tu as. Il te chatouille doucement. Tu tends un peu le visage, voulant avoir plus de contact avec sa tendre main. Comment fait-il pour te faire craquer aussi rapidement ? Tu aimerais le savoir, tu aimerais lui résister, tu aimerais le tuer ! Il descend sa main, la pose sur ton cou marqué, la décale sur ta nuque, la remonte à tes cheveux, la redescend encore et encore plus bas. Tu essayes de le pousser, tu sais que tu ne résisteras pas longtemps à ses appels, mais le bougre te tient toujours par une hanche.

Pendant que ses mains te tiennent et te caressent, sa bouche vient trouver une fois de plus la tienne. Il profite de ce baiser pour décoller la main sur ta taille et la poser sur le haut de ta chemise blanche immaculée. Tu le sens à peine défaire doucement les boutons qui retiennent ton vêtement. Il entrouvre ta chemise jusqu'à ta poitrine recouverte d'un tissu brun. Tu es trop concentrée sur le baiser, il peut te toucher. Ses doigts viennent se nicher sur la naissance de ta généreuse poitrine. Tu frisonnes, tu te rends enfin compte qu'il a fait diversion pour te dévêtir.

-Crowley ! interviens-tu, le menaçant du mieux que tu peux.

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais avoir peur alors que tu viens de gémir mon prénom ?! Naomi, arrête de résister, chérie ! soupire-t-il, t'énervant encore plus que tu ne l'es.

Tu le détestes, tu le hais, tu voudrais crier ta rage pour lui. Mais un autre gémissement sort de ta bouche, le scélérat ! Il embrasse ton cou et ose descendre jusqu'à la naissance de ta poitrine qu'il admire ! Tu as chaud, mais tu refuses de le montrer. Crowley te regarde parfois dans les yeux. Il descend son regard sur ta peau blanche et l'embrasse, la goûtant. Il semble aimer ce goût. Tu soupires de plaisir quand tu sens sa bouche si tentante sur ta poitrine. Tu en veux plus. Il le sent, il exauce ton vœu. Tu le vois déboutonner ta veste grise et déchirer les derniers boutons de ta chemise qui lui résistent !

-Crowley ! t'énerves-tu, commençant à le repousser.

Il emprisonne tes mains dans ses poignets et les met au dessus de ta tête ! Tu es démunie quand il plonge son regard dans le tien. Il sait qu'il gagne son combat, il te vole un baiser des plus enflammés. Pendant que ses lèvres que tu déteste s'occupent de t'exciter, la main qui ne retient pas tes poignets va dans ton dos. Crowley veut défaire ton sous-vêtement ! Malgré que tu t'y opposes, sa main trouve ton soutien-gorge couleur brun et le dégrafe ! Tu protestes contre sa bouche, essayant encore une fois de lui résister.

-Ne fais rien de plus, parviens-tu à articuler avant que sa bouche ne revienne reprendre la tienne.

Tu te sens davantage plaquée contre cet affreux mur qui te gratte le dos. Heureusement, la main de ton horrible démon te caresse à cet endroit. Malgré tous tes efforts, tes muscles se détendent devant ce doux massage. Alors que tu prends goût aux baisers fiévreux que Crowley te vole, ses lèvres se séparent des tiennes et parcourent ton cou. Tu te mords les lèvres quand une bouche chaude et avide vient entourer un mamelon.

-Oh non, murmures-tu, cédant peu à peu.

Oui, tu sais que tu vas céder s'il continue ainsi. Et lui aussi en a conscience. Il sourit pendant qu'il maltraite une pointe durcie par le plaisir. Ses doigts s'occupent d'agacer l'autre téton. Tes mains sont enfin libres, et tu essayes de repousser ton amant, mais il est si fort que tu es obligée de rester où tu es. Tu n'en reviens pas, un démon plus fort qu'un ange !

-Arrête ! crois-tu ordonner, mais seul un gémissement de plaisir t'accompagne.

-Après ce délicieux gémissement que je viens d'entendre ? Mais ne serais-tu pas en train de rêver, ma chère ? te demande-t-il en souriant sournoisement.

L'idiot ! Il sait qu'il ne lui en faudra plus beaucoup avant que tu ne le laisses te faire sienne.

-Tu as encore une chance d'arrêter avant que je ne te renvoie...

Crowley t'interrompt en collant sa bouche sur la tienne, la dévorant littéralement. Tu sursautes et gémis fortement. Tes mains encerclent sa nuque. Tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu fais ça, mais tes mains le rapprochent de toi. Tu veux l'embrasser pleinement. Tu ne pense plus à ta mission, tu penses juste à lui. Ta mission ! Tu l'avais oublié ! Tu repousses rapidement ce démon cynique et égocentrique, et tu couvres ta poitrine de ta chemise qu'il n'a pas encore enlevée. Mais tu penses trop vite, car à peine l'as-tu éloigné qu'il revient vers toi et fait glisser ces maudits tissus sur le sol, te laissant à moitié nue devant lui. Ses lèvres reprennent un instant possession des tiennes, il sait que tu craques, que tu perds le contrôle.

Tes mains ne savent que faire. Dès que tu essayeras de le repousser, il reviendra vers toi. Tu le laisses donc faire, en espérant pouvoir lui faire du mal quand il croira que tu as envie de plus. Malheureusement tes pensées vont à l'encontre de tes dires. Tu sens la bouche baladeuse se diriger sur ton ventre, et tu fermes les yeux. Ce démon tentateur fait le tour de ton nombril avec sa langue avide. Il lève les yeux vers toi et semble subjugué par ton expression faciale. Il voit que tu prends du plaisir. Cela l'encourage. Quand tu rouvres les yeux, tu vois Crowley se relever et baiser avidement ton cou déjà marqué. Tu remarques alors une main qui part dans ton pantalon gris nuageux. Tu essayes de dire quelque chose, mais trop tard, la main s'est déjà égarée dans ton sous-vêtement.

-Et tu oses dire que tu n'as pas envie de moi ? se moque ton démon.

-Je n'ai pas envie de toi ! le provoques-tu, te mordant la lèvre quand tu sens un doigt imprudent toucher ton intimité.

-Tu es humide, je te signale, et sauf si tu as passé trop de temps dans ta prison blanche, tu sais ce que ça veut dire, n'est-ce pas ? te sourit-il avec malice.

Ce foutu démon te décrypte trop bien, tu le sais. Tu sais aussi que tu le désires. Et tu lui en donne la preuve ! Crowley est satisfait de sentir à quel point tu le veux. Il te gratifie avec son pouce qui vient trouver ton bouton de chair. Tu n'étouffes pas un halètement de plaisir. Son pouce fait des merveilles sur ton intimité alors que deux de ses doigts se perdent entre tes plis intimes, te menant doucement dans un autre Paradis que tu ne sais plus reconnaitre depuis longtemps.

Une de tes mains agrippe sa veste noire, ce qui le fait sourire. Il capture tes lèvres dans un énième baiser enflammé, tandis que ses doigts s'appliquent à te faire jouir. Tu veux approfondir le contact avec cette main bienfaitrice, mais tu t'en empêches de justesse. Il aurait ce qu'il veut.

-J'aime quand tu me résistes, Naomi, te confie-t-il à l'oreille.

Ses doigts s'en vont alors ! Tu gémis de frustration et serres rapidement les cuisses pour enlever cette désagréable sensation. Il t'a totalement eu. Tu le regardes aussi noirement que tu le peux, mais ce n'est plus un regard noir de colère. Crowley sourit en voyant que ton regard est noir de désir pour lui.

-Et bien Naomi, ce n'est pas vraiment une menace que tu me fais...ou alors tu me menaces de me sauter dessus ! plaisante-t-il.

Tu te mords encore les lèvres, mais Crowley n'est pas d'accord. Il t'attire à lui en tenant ta nuque, et tu te retrouves les lèvres contre les siennes. C'est un autre baiser savoureusement passionné qu'il te vole. Alors que vous vous embrassez, ses mains descendent sur tes fesses encore cachées et les malaxent. Tu soupires de plaisir et te laisse faire. Il en est heureux, et tu te retrouves, sans savoir comment, avec le pantalon à terre ! Ce démon est très rapide, et bientôt ta culotte finit par rejoindre tes autres vêtements. Seul Crowley est habillé. Son regard te scrute dès qu'il brise ce délicieux baiser. Tes joues rosies virent encore plus au rouge. Tu n'as pas l'habitude de sentir un regard aussi perçant et avide sur toi. Lui te regarde avec le même désir que tu l'observes.

-Tu ne trouves pas qu'il fait chaud ? t'interroge-t-il, te faisant un sourire plein de sous-entendus.

Ce que tu détestes ce foutu démon qui n'a aucune vertu ! Mais tu ne fais pas que le détester hélas. Tu sais que détester veut en fait dire autre chose.

-Si, il fait terriblement chaud, murmures-tu, te prenant à son jeu.

Tu sais ce qu'il attend de toi, et tu veux le faire toi aussi. Tu tentes de garder à l'esprit qu'il va te faire du mal, mais son regard dissipe toutes les mauvaises pensées que tu peux avoir envers lui. Quel mal pourrait-il te faire ? Tu poses tes mains sur son mentaux, et tu le fais glisser de ses épaules. Tes lèvres viennent s'accrocher aux siennes, doucement. Tu veux lui donner de la tendresse pour qu'il sache que tu ne veux pas que de la brutalité. Il y répond avec la même douceur, étrangement. Tu n'as pas le temps de froncer les sourcils, car il t'aide à enlever le reste de ses vêtements. Tu l'en empêche avec fermeté. Tu veux avoir le plaisir de le faire toi-même. Il t'a frustré, à ton tour de le frustrer comme il se doit !

Sa cravate finit à terre après que tu te sois débattu avec elle, ainsi que sa chemise noire. Pourquoi ne portait-il presque que du noir ? Tu te fiches de la réponse quand tu entends un grognement de plaisir venant de lui. Tes lèvres descendent dans son cou et vont sur son torse. Il te regarde te baisser. Il soupire de plaisir en sentant ta langue et ta bouche parcourir son torse et le parsemer de baisers. Tu arrives à son entrejambe. Tu caresses son érection à travers le tissu de son pantalon. Il grogne de frustration, il veut te sentir ! Il veut sentir ta main le prendre et le caresser, il veut sentir ta bouche le parsemer de baisers, il veut sentir ta langue le lécher. Il veut te sentir l'engloutir et le fait savoir, mais tu résistes à ses appels.

Tu consens enfin à le libérer de sa prison. Tes mains défont enfin ce pantalon trop encombrant et le baissent, son caleçon déformé par son désir y passe aussi. Vous êtes enfin nus tous les deux. Vous pouvez vous admirer. Lui essaye de t'admirer, d'observer, tel un voyeur, ce corps qu'il n'a pas vu depuis tant longtemps. Tu te souviens que tu l'as connu sous cette même apparence, il y a des milliers d'années de cela. Ca te fait sourire. Tout en repensant au passé, tu le caresses du bout des doigts. Son membre frémit, il te veut. Tu l'enserres entre tes mains et tu sens tout le désir qu'a ton démon pour toi. Il gémit, il attrape ta main et veut imprimer un mouvement, mais tu l'en empêche une fois de plus.

-Naomi ! se plaint-il.

-Chut, ordonnes-tu gentiment, embrassant son sommet.

Il grogne de plaisir ! Il en veut plus, ses yeux expriment tout le désir qu'il a envers toi. Si tu ne fais rien, tu sais qu'il sera capable de te prendre, là, contre ce mur. Tu ne veux pas que ça finisse comme ça, pas encore une fois. Tu approches ta bouche convoitée de son membre. Tu y déposes des petits baisers. Il te regarde faire, il t'ordonne de ses yeux de le prendre en bouche, mais tu refuses ! Tes doigts caressent sa base. Ce n'est qu'après un petit moment que tes lèvres entourent son gland et le suçotent. Il lâche un fort grognement, te signifiant qu'il prend beaucoup de plaisir et qu'il en veut vraiment plus, mais tu ne cèdes pas. Tu le veux entièrement toi aussi, mais tu veux profiter. Tu continues ton manège, et quand tu ne suces pas son sommet, tu embrasses son membre et tu le lèches de haut en bas. Tes yeux croisent régulièrement les siens. Ils sont noirs de désir pour toi. Ils sont noirs de désir pour lui.

-Naomi ! grogne-t-il, et tu sais pourquoi, mais tu refuses toujours de lui donner ce qu'il veut.

Ton manège continue encore et encore. Tu lèches son gland et tu le regardes bien droit dans les yeux. Tu aimes voir son visage empreint de plaisir. Il est frustré cependant. Ton démon est très frustré, il veut ta bouche, il veut ton corps, il te veut.

-Naomi, se décide-t-il à te supplier.

Tu hésites un peu. Tu lui céderais complètement si tu acceptais de faire ça. Il aurait gagné, malgré tes défenses. Mais tu décides vite, car tu as envie de lui et vous ne pouvez plus revenir en arrière. Il ne te laisserait pas partir de toute manière. Tu entoures son membre gonflé de désir de ta bouche, et tu le fais coulisser en gémissant. Tu aimes le sentir dans ta bouche. Il lâche des grognements de plaisir et te regarde faire. Tu le mènes si bien au Paradis ! Il caresse tes cheveux non détachés. Il les détachera plus tard. Pour l'instant sa main s'accroche à ta tête. Il arque son bassin, il l'avance pour que tu le reçoives entièrement dans ta gorge. Tu protestes, mais il te fait céder. Tes mains se posent sur son postérieur. Il gémit et te laisse finalement repartir, craignant de t'asphyxier, même s'il doute que tu ais la faculté de respirer. Il ne t'en fait pas part, il ne veut pas gâcher ce moment.

Il te fait tomber au sol, te plaquant contre la surface froide. Tu frissonnes de plaisir et de froid. Etrange. Tu ressens le froid. Tu observes ton amant, il se place sur toi. Ses doigts t'excitent de nouveau. Tu en sens 3 bouger dans tes chairs intimes alors qu'un autre taquine ton bouton de chair gonflé par le plaisir. Les doigts partent rapidement, tu ne t'y attends pas. Tu frissonnes de frustration ! Mais pas pour longtemps. Ca y est, il est là. Il te complète et s'enfonce en toi jusqu'à la garde. C'est si bon, penses-tu, si bon de l'avoir de nouveau en toi après tout ce temps privée de lui, de son corps, de son âme, de son amour. T'a-t-il aimé, déjà ? Cette question te vient soudainement. Tu ne gémis plus autant lorsqu'il cogne contre ton fond. Tu te surprends à vouloir une réponse. Ton démon t'a-t-il aimé comme toi tu l'as aimé ?

-Pourquoi retiens-tu tes gémissements ?! se plaint ton démon aux anges.

-Je...pensais à autre chose...

-Pense juste au moment présent, Naomi ! C'est si rare de se retrouver ensemble...tu es si...

-Ne continue pas la suite ! le menaces-tu, sachant qu'il va encore faire des commentaires élogieux sur ta féminité.

-Si serrée, finit-il quand même, alors qu'il bouge de plus en plus brutalement dans ton corps.

Tu gémis et tu arrives juste à enrouler tes longues jambes autour de ses hanches. Ses mouvement sont désordonnés, tu n'arrives pas à le suivre. Il prend possession de ta bouche, la dévore tout en te prenant. Il en veut plus, il veut que tu sois complètement sienne.

-Crowley ! l'avertis-tu, sentant le danger arriver.

Mais tu sais comment ça risque de se finir. Tu sens à quel point ton corps lui a manqué. Il ne sent sans doute pas à quel point il t'a manqué. Il croit juste que c'est son corps qui t'a manqué. Ne t'a-t-il donc jamais aimé ? A-t-il juste aimé ton corps autrefois ? Toutes ces questions se mélangent dans ta tête alors que ton démon cherche à aller au plus profond de toi. Tu ne l'avoues pas, mais tu as mal. Mal physiquement, mal mentalement. Mal de ses assauts. Mal de ne pas être aimée par le seul être que tu as pu aimer. Mais peut être te dira-t-il qu'il t'aime après t'avoir eu complètement ? Tu ne sais pas. Tu gémis, il donne des coups si vigoureux et passionnés.

Vous n'avez pas pu vous toucher depuis si longtemps. Tu trouves que c'est injuste. Ce n'est pas l'ange qui pense. C'est la femme que ton démon a apprivoisé qui le pense. Tu raisonnes comme une femme. Tu n'es plus un ange depuis que tu es en sa présence. Tu as besoin de le retrouver. D'avoir mal pour le sentir. Seule la douleur peut te faire rester humaine. Tu retournes les positions, tu veux qu'il soit complet dans ton corps. Ce n'est plus de la passion amoureuse. C'est de la folie amoureuse qui vous prend tous les deux. Il a compris ton message. Il te veut aussi. Peu importe la douleur que vous ressentez, vous continuez. Tu plantes tes ongles dans ses épaules quand il te déchire. C'est un amour bestial qui vous prend cette fois. Il reprend rapidement le dessus et, par tu ne sais quelle force, il te relève et te plaque contre un mur, restant cependant toujours en toi. Tu as mal, tu sais que du sang coule de tes cuisses et de ton dos, car ton démon t'a aussi griffé, mais tu t'en fiches. Tu prends violemment possession de ses lèvres. Tu le veux, là, tout de suite. Il le sent, il répond avec brutalité au baiser, alors que son membre continue de détruire ton intimité.

Crowley veut te posséder entièrement. Il brise le baiser. Il veut que tu saches. Tu comprends ce qu'il va te faire, mais tu ne veux pas. C'est la seule chose que tu lui refuseras. C'est la seule chose que tu lui as toujours refusé. Mais il insiste, il défait tes jambes de sa taille. Il doit te rattraper, car tes jambes tremblent de plaisir et de douleur. Tu essayes de lui échapper, de lui dire qu'il ne doit pas faire ça, mais il n'obéit pas. Il veut être sûr que c'est bien toi qui est devant lui, que c'est bien à toi qu'il s'ouvre. Il veut sentir ta présence rassurante tout contre lui.

Dans un dernier effort, tu tentes de te dématérialiser, mais tu es faible, tu ne veux pas le quitter. Tu veux qu'il te dise à sa manière qu'il tient à toi, qu'il t'aime encore. Il te plaque de nouveau contre le sol, et te retourne. Tu fermes les yeux, tu ne veux pas qu'il fasse cela, c'était la seule chose que tu pouvais encore refuser. Mais il le fait. Il a perdu tout contrôle de lui-même dès que tu t'es pris à son jeu. C'est la première fois que tu sens un homme ici, dans cet orifice. Tu as mal, tu serres les dents, tu fermes les yeux en essayant de ravaler les larmes qui viennent tout naturellement, tes doigts s'accrochent au sol. Ca fait mal, mais tu sais que ton démon t'aime. Il ne peut pas te le dire, il est un démon après tout. Lorsqu'il retrouvera son humanité, il pourra te le dire. La seule manière pour lui de te dire son amour, c'est de faire de toi une femme pendant quelques heures. Dans le passé, il arrivait encore à te murmurer son amour, avant de devenir un démon, mais plus maintenant. Tu sais comment il fonctionne, tu tentes de te réfugier dans vos souvenirs en commun pour oublier qu'il te déchire.

Il défait ce qui retient tes cheveux attachés, et plonge son visage dans tes boucles soyeuses en te murmurant des paroles. Il sait que tu souffres, mais il ne veut pas arrêter, il ne peut pas. Il te veut entièrement. Tu lui appartiens. Il t'appartient. Il force en toi, il veut être en toi entièrement. Tu te resserres autour de lui, tu n'y peux rien, c'est la douleur humaine qui fait ça pour toi. Quelques larmes coulent, mais elles ne coulent pas que parce que ton démon déchire tes entrailles. Elles coulent aussi parce que tu commences à éprouver ce sentiment que tu détestes ressentir: l'Amour. Ce sentiment qui t'unit à l'homme qui te tue de l'intérieur. Ce sentiment qui te lie à Crowley, ton infernal démon qui te hante depuis si longtemps. Tu peux sentir son plaisir. Il va bientôt venir. Tu vas à la rencontre de son membre, de ses hanches, de son corps. Il se colle entièrement à toi, son torse trempé de sueur contre ton dos mouillé de la même sueur et de sang. Il embrasse une de tes épaules, il sent tes frissons. Tu n'as pas que mal, tu prends du plaisir quand il te dit à sa manière tout l'amour qu'il te porte.

Ca y est, il vient. Il agrippe tes hanches fermement et va plus vite dans ton corps meurtri par ses assauts répétés. Ses mains laissent des traces sur ta peau. Tu gémis et tu te resserres le plus que tu peux pour lui donner un plus grand plaisir. Il se déverse en toi, tu le sens. Tu retombes sur le sol, et lui sur toi. Cela ne dure pas longtemps, car il se pousse sur le côté et s'allonge de tout son long, sur le dos, sur le sol froid. Tu peux sentir sa respiration rapide. Elle revient peu à peu à la normale. Tu trouves la force de ramper vers lui. Ta tête trouve tout de suite son épaule, ta main se niche sur son torse, tes yeux s'encrent dans les siens. Il parait surpris quand il voit ton maquillage qui déborde légèrement.

-Naomi ? Tu as pleuré ? ne peut-il s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.

-Ce n'est pas important Crowley, articules-tu de ta voix tremblante.

Crowley essaye de te dire quelque chose. Il a conscience que c'est de sa faute si tu as pleuré. Il aimerait tant pouvoir te le dire...te dire ces simples 3 petits mots que les humains se disent entre eux, mais il en est incapable. Il fait alors la seule chose qui lui vient à l'esprit. Alors que tu baissais la tête, une de ses mains vient la relever. Il se penche vers toi et t'embrasse tendrement, presque...amoureusement ? Tu ne sais pas décrypter ce baiser. Tu ne sais plus. Mais tu y réponds. Tu as mal. Tu souffres. Tu l'aimes. Tu es de nouveau amoureuse. Tu es sienne. Il est tien.

* * *

**Oui oui, je sais, j'avais promis d'essayer d'arrêter d'écrire sur ce couple, mais que voulez-vous? Ils sont si...bien ensemble! J'ai conscience que cette fic a pu être dure à lire à cause de sa violence, alors excusez-moi si je traite mal le sujet. Cela dit, toute review est appréciée (: N'oubliez pas que les auteurs progressent avec ces charmants commentaires! **

**Bonne fin de semaine, mes chers amis, mes chères amies!**


End file.
